


The Path Not Taken

by solsethegreat



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Androids, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Robot Sex, Robots, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solsethegreat/pseuds/solsethegreat
Summary: An alternative path to the chapter 'Russian Roulette,' Connor informs Hank that he has HR400 parts and that he needs to sober Hank up the easiest way he knows how.





	The Path Not Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, maybe people don't like this ship but I have a daddy kink so...

He was drunk. All logic to Connor meant that a cold shower was the easiest way to bring him back, even if just a little bit, so when he turned on that cool water and was met with the expected onslaught of curse words, he was pleased that it had worked, even if just a little bit.

No not _pleased_. Connor was an android. Being pleased was an emotion. He didn’t have an emotion. Just a series of synaptic responses programmed into him to make him better at investigation. Nothing more. Still something in him made him pursue their investigations more. Maybe it was the curiosity that was programmed into him, to always ask questions? But then that had nothing to do with the way his programming fluctuated when Hank looked at him a certain way, did it? The strange responses firing off in his head, wanting to chase approval from the older man whenever he’d insinuated that androids were, in his words, ‘plastic pieces of shit.’ Connor should be programmed to be indifferent. Hell, Connor even agreed that androids were not people, but then he was only told to think that way. Was it possible that he thought otherwise?

No. Not possible. Connor was an android. An android with features that weren’t openly advertised that could help relax Hank to make him better suited for the mission.

“I sense you are stressed.” Connor said in a matter of fact tone, not blinking as he just stared down at Hank who was already trying to stumble to his feet.

“Your blood pressure is very high and you are still intoxicated. I need you to be your best to further this investigation.” He said as Hank pulled himself up.

“Fuck off, Nancy.”

“My name is Connor.” He said unblinking, not registering it as a jab. 

“The fastest way to lower pressure and sober you would be to trigger oxytocin via aerobic activity.” 

“So what you want me to run laps? You can fuck off with that.” Hank said, leaning against the sink to catch his breath. Connor again delivered his information with the same sterility he always did. 

“I am a prototype made from refurbished HR400 parts. I am anatomically correct and fully functional. Sexual activity is a known stimulant to oxytocin. As I would like you to be sober within the hour, I consent to you using my body functions for aerobic activity.” Connor said as stoic as normally. He was only proposing what he deemed logical, but then he also… no he didn’t feel anything. What was this nagging… glitch in his programming that hoped Hank would agree?

Hank looked up at him, confused for a moment, then leaned back on the sink and laughed.

“Did you just ask me to fuck you?” 

Connor made a slow blink as if he was processing a response, then nodded.

“Well… I suppose in your human terms… yes.” He said, unmoving, awaiting Hank’s response. Hank quirked an eyebrow and looked over the boyish robot for a moment. The year was 2038. Once upon a time sex between men would be considered taboo. But luckily mankind had gotten past that sometime in the 2020’s and just embraced that sexuality was as free flowing as a river. Connor was attractive enough. And Hank couldn’t deny that he held a soft spot for the droid after he saved him from tumbling off that rooftop. 

“...it’ll help me sober up, right?” He asked, dropping his guard as he pushed back his long grey hair. Connor nodded once more. Then like an android with not as delicate of understanding of human interaction, he dropped his pants, revealing his immaculately sculpted cock and balls and his perfectly rounded ass.

“I am self lubricated. Would you like to penetrate me?” He said. Hank just chuckled and shook his head, reaching down and rubbing his own manhood through his boxers.

“How about you get me ready first and then we’ll revisit that?” He said, placing a hand on his shoulder and pushing Connor downward as he released his dick from the flap of his underwear. 

“Are you proposing oral se-” Connor started but Hank just shoved his cock into his mouth. Connor was surprised at first, but then he closed his eyes. He swirled his tongue around the head, and though his saliva was normally for collecting data, he found his synapses firing and overloading as it studied Hank’s flavor. Musty and unwashed. Would likely be unpleasant for a human lover, but for an android like himself, it was interesting. He literally could detect everything, from the pH of his sweat to what he had for dinner three nights ago (another cheeseburger that was not good for him at all). And he found that… he enjoyed it. The sensation of the thickness sliding in and out of his mouth, hitting the back of his throat. It triggered a spasm inside him that he forgot about. All Traci model droids had pressure sensitivity points in certain places on their bodies. The back of the throat, the inside of each orifice, and the head of their genitals. Triggering them sent out a response similar to human pleasure, reprogrammed their bodies to feel like they were enjoying themselves. And maybe he really was?

No. Connor was an android. 

“Okay…” Hank said, pulling his now stiff rod from Connor’s mouth and tugging up on his shoulder. He turned him around and pressed him against the sink, bending him over and spreading his cheeks. The detail on him was incredible. His pucker was as pink as any humans. Pinker even. Perfect and untouched. Hank rubbed his fingers against it and pressed inward to test his ‘self lubrication’ and was pleasantly surprised to feel that they slipped in just fine, but that his muscles were tight enough to give a little resistance.

And Connor gasped.

“That um… th-that is a reactionary response programmed into m-me…” Connor nodded, unwilling to admit that maybe he _was_ going just a little deviant with his enjoyment of it. Hank just grinned and pressed in a little further and listened to Connor begin to squeal in a way he hadn’t before, gripping the sides of the sink a little harder. Then he laughed and withdrew his fingers before slipping them into his mouth.

“Hmm… cherry flavored. Cyberlife really does think of everything, don’t they?” He smirked as he whispered into his ear.

“Turn over. I want to look at your face.” He commanded. Connor nodded, turning and pulling his leg from his pants as he sat back against the sink, spreading his legs for Hank. It didn’t take too much longer before Hank was pressing his meaty cock into his depths. Connor’s mouth went agape when Hank was all the way in, the head rubbing against his pressure sensors in the back. 

“This is…. Oooh th-this… this is a normal response…” Connor said aloud, trying more to convince himself than to explain to Hank. And Hank began to move. In and out. In and out. He felt the pressure of his walls expanding, but the lack of pain receptors made it more of a pleasant experience. Truth be told Connor regretted the lack of pain. He wanted to feel it all.

Wait. No he didn’t. He didn’t want anything. He was an android. This was just the programming of his pressure sensitivity telling him he wanted these things. It would be gone once Hank was done. 

Still, he stared up into Hank’s eyes, and it seemed oddly like the older man was connecting to him on a deeper level as he plundered into him. And after a few moments of this, of Hank hammering away and rubbing his pressure sensitivity, Connor went blind. Literally. The room faded to black and all he could see was code for a few moments. Hank howled out in a tone that wasn’t pained, but perhaps the exact opposite. And when his vision came back, Hank was panting between his legs. Suddenly he felt a surge of information go through him. Hank had released inside of him and he was able to collect data from the semen sample.

“Your stats are lowering. Congratulations. You are cleared for the investigation.” He said with a nod. He then looked down and saw a mess of his own white fluid on his gut. He looked up at Hank with a reassuring smile.

“HR400 models are capable of releasing bio-organic material to replicate the human orgasm.” Replicate, sure. But do all of them literally go blind when released? Still, Hank gave him a strange smile and pulled himself from Connor, moving to get his pants. Connor stood, grabbing a nearby towel and wiping himself before depositing it into a laundry basket. 

“Hank.” He said after a pause. He reevaluated the situation for a moment, then collected his thoughts and gave a pleasant smile once more.

“My additional services are available to you until the end of our investigation.” He said. Hank just laughed it off and continued to get dressed. When he wasn’t facing Connor, Connor found his lips turning upward, a strange static feeling in his cheeks. Was Hank special to him?

No. Androids were not supposed to feel anything. Connor was an android.

An android that would do anything for Hank.


End file.
